buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy Lights
"Buddy Lights" (バディ ライツ Badi Raitsu '') is the 1st ending theme for Future Card Buddyfight Hundred, which is performed by Souma Saito' in Japanese and by Jovette Rivera in english CD The single will be released may 13, 2015 in Japan. All copies come with a Buddy Lights (card). It contains the following tracks: *1. Buddy Lights *2. Red x Blue no Chikai *3. Buddy Lights (off vocal) *4. Red x Blue no Chikai (off vocal) Buddy Lights Lyrics |-|Kanji= キミと見る空に　光る星二つ 僕らみたく　瞬く　Buddy Lights 選ばれたんじゃない　選びあえたのさ 「キセキ」を超えた「リアル」で Future　きっと　楽しみな　未来がまっているよ キミがいるってことが　僕の切り札 Future　いま　羽ばたいて　この空どこまでも 誰かを守れるチカラ 見つけられるさ　僕らなら この絆　Yeah!　抱きしめて |-|Romaji= kimi to miru kara ni hikaru hashi nitsu bokura mitaku shibataku Buddy Lights erabaretanjyanai erabiaetanosa kiseki wo koeta riaru de Future kitto tanoshimina mirai ga matteiruyo kimi ga irutte koto ga boku no kiribuda Future ima habataiku kono kara doko mademo dare ka wo mamoreru chikara mitsukerarerusa bokuranara kono kizuna Yeah! dakishimete |-|English= Looking up at the sky with you two bright shining stars call to us here we are standing strong Shining with "Buddy Lights" no one made the choice for us we will choose our destiny better than a miricle "REALITY" Future, start a brand new fantasy There's a future just for you and me With you by my side we can go far Cause you are my lucky card! Future, now we fly into the sky Don't stop, there's no limit to how high With the power to protect the ones you love Deep in my heart I know We'll fight 'til the end together again.... Yeah! We'll never give up Red x Blue no Chikai Lyrics |-|Kanji= どんな時も君が　信じてくれたから この先も　僕の正義を　貫いてみせるよ 山あり　谷あり　正義あれば　悪あり 僕らの　世界を　守らなくちゃいけない ah 君との　誓いは僕の 明日（あす）へと羽ばたく　翼になるのさ　Yeah! どんな時も君が　信じてくれたから 僕は今　僕を信じられる どんな高い壁でも　乗り越えられろのさ この先も　僕の正義を　貫いてみせるよ 喜び　悲しみ　入り乱れているけど 僕らの　世界は　守るべき価値がある ah あの日の誓いを胸に この道をゆくよ　信じた　そのままに　Yeah! どんな時も君が　認めてくれたから 僕らしく　戦いめけるのさ どんなヤツが来ても　君には敵わない この先も　僕のライバル　永遠の戦友（ともだち） 赤い眼差し　僕をたぎらすのさ 競い合うほど　燃え盛る青い炎 どんな時も僕は　僕のままでゆくよ 絶やさない　感謝の灯火（ともしび）を どんな時も君が　信じてくれたから 僕は今　僕を信じられる どんな高い壁でも　乗り越えられろのさ この先も　僕の正義を　貫いてみせるよ 貫いてみせるよ |-|Romaji= donna toki mo kimi ga shinjitekuretakara kono saki mo boku no seigi wo tsurameitemiseruyo yamaari taniari seigi areba akuari bokurano sekai wo mamoranakuchyaikenai ah, kimi to no chikai ha boku no asa he to habataku tsubasa ni narunosa Yeah! donna toki mo kimi ga shinjitekuretakara boku ha ima boku wo shinjirareru donna takai kabe demo norikoerarerunosa kono saki mo boku no seigi wo tsurameitemiseruyo yorukobi, kanashimi irimidareteiru kedo bokurano sekai ha mamoru beki kachi ga aru ah, ano hi no chikai wo muneni kono michi wo yukuyo shinjita sono mamani Yeah! donna toki mo kimi ga mitometekuretakara bokurashiku tatakaimekerunosa donna yatsu ga kitemo kimi ni ha kanawanai kono saki mo boku no raibaru eien no tomodachi akai manazashi boku wo tagirasunosa kisoi au hodo moesakaru aoi honoo donna toki mo boku ha boku no mama de yukuyo tayasanai kanshya no tomoshibi wo donna toki mo kimi ga shinjitekuretakara boku ha ima boku wo shinjirareru donna takai kabe demo norikoerarerunosa kono saki mo boku no seigi wo tsurameitemiseruyo tsurameitemiseruyo |-|Unofficial Translation= Because you also always gave me your trust, I’ll show it through my justice from now on. In the mountains, in the valleys, where there is evil my justice will be. We must protect our world. Ah, your vow with me We’ll sprout wings and fly into tomorrow, Yeah! because you also always gave me your trust, I can believe in myself now. No matter how high of walls, I’ll be able to get over them I’ll show it through my justice from now on. Happiness, Saddness, they are all jumbling together in me. There’s valuble power in our world we must protect. Ah, I feel the vow we made that day in my chest Continuing down the road I’ve always believed in, yeah! Because you also always recognised what I can do We can fight this battle before us to the bitter end No matter who comes, they’ll be no match for you From now on, my rival, we’ll be friends forever That red look gets me boiling Trying to compete, a blue flame burning brightly I too will always continue as I have Never exstinguishing, this light of thanks. because you also always gave me your trust, I can believe in myself now. No matter how high of walls, I’ll be able to climb over them I’ll show it through my justice from now on. I’ll show it through my justice! Video Category:Song